youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Children Story 4 Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: Teaser Trailer 1 *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: I don’t belong here! (shouts) *Pingu/Woody: There’s a SUS in my ass! *Robby (Pingu)/Buzz Lightyear: To Bed-Bath and SOS! *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)/Rex: The panic is attacking me! *Winnie the Pooh/Hamm: Oh boy! *Spike (My Little Pony)/Slinky Dog: God Damn! *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: I’m not a toy! Aah! *Pingu/Woody: Hey, hey, somebody get him before he poke an eye out. Teaser Trailer 2 *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): You're kidding me? She's said that? To your face? *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): To my face. *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): And then what happens? *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): So I get real close, right? *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): Mhm. *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): I'm like: "I don't care which cabbage patch you're from." *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): Oh-ho! *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): "Give me back my View-Master before I knock the dimples off your face." *Fowler: (Chicken Run): Ho! *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): Okay? *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): No, you didn’t. You don’t even care, man. *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): Oh, yea. *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): Yeah. You are a "I don’t care" bear. "I don’t care" bear You know what I mean? You know what I am saying? *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): Oh! Ducky? *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): Yeah? *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): You see the new movie trailer? *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): For what? *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): You ain’t see it? *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): See what? What is it, Bunny? *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): Ducky. *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): What? *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): They’re making another Toy Story movie. *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): No! I thought those movies were done, dawg. They made three movies! *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): They did make three movies. This is number four. *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): Oh, shoot! Oh, no! I love the Toy Story, dawg. *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): Oh. Toy Story’s my jam! *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): That’s it. Wha-da-wait. Wh-what about Buzz Lightyear, doh? *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): “I am Buzz Lightyear. Space ranger.” *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): And then Woody’s like, “You…are…a…toy!” *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): Oh, yea. That’s a pretty good Woody. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): Do the flying thing he does. Do it, do it, do it. *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): “To infinity and your mom.” *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): Say, say, wait, what? *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): Yeah. *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): That’s not right. *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): You sure? *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): No, that’s not right. *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): I’m pretty sure that’s it. *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): No, no, no. Let me show you. “To insanity and a blonde!” That’s how it goes. *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): What are you even…saying? *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): No, that’s how it goes. *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): “To immunity and respond!” *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): “To indecency and–” *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): “To infrequently–” *Pingu: Hey, hey! Guys! You got it all wrong. *Robby (Pingu): It’s “To infinity and beyond!” *Owl and Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): (laughing) *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard! *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): You can’t go to infinity, dummy. It’s impossible. *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): He’s up here talkin’ about infinity. *Owl (Winnie the Pooh): He’ll go beyond infinity. *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh): You don’t know nothing about science. Theatrical Trailer 1 *Pingu/Woody: Everyone, Bonnie made a friend in class! *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh)/Dolly: Oh she's already making friends. *Pingu/Woody: No, no she literally made a new friend. I want you to meet...Forky! *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: Uh...hi? *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)/Mr. Potato Head: Hello! *Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)/Slinky Dog: Hi! *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: Ah! *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)/Mr. Pricklepants: He's a spork! *Pingu/Woody: Yes, yeah, I know. Forky is the most important toy to Bonnie right now. We all have to make sure nothing happens to him. *Robby (Pingu)/Buzz Lightyear: Woody! We have a situation. *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: I am not a toy. I was made for soup, salad, maybe chili, and then the trash! Freedom! *Pingu/Woody: Aaahh! Ohh...owww.... *Po (Teletubbies)/Gabby Gabby: Hi there! My name is Gabby Gabby. *Pingu/Woody: We can't stay. *Po (Teletubbies)/Gabby Gabby: Haha, yes you can. Boys? *Pingu/Woody: (Panicking) *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: Woody, behind you! *Pingu/Woody: Bo! What are you doing here? *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: No time to explain. Come with me. *Pingu/Woody: We need to get back to our kid. *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: Aww, Sheriff Woody, always comin' to the rescue. *Pingu/Woody: Bonnie needs Forky. *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: Woody, who needs a kid's room when you can have all of this...? *Pingu/Woody: Wow. *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: Woody, aren't we goin' to Bonnie? Bonnie, I'm comin'! *Robby the Seal (Pingu)/Buzz Lightyear: On my way Woody! To infinity...and beyond! *Owl (Winnie the Pooh)/Ducky: Aaahhh! *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)/Bunny: (screams) *Red (The Angry Birds Movie)/Duke Caboom: Kaboom! *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: Kids lose their toys every day. *Pingu/Woody: I was made to help a child. I don't remember it being this hard. *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: Woody? Somebody's whispering in your ear... Everything's gonna be ok. Theatrical Trailer 2 *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: Woody, Why am I alive? *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)/Mr. Pricklepants: (Gasps) *Pingu/Woody: You are a toy. You belong to Bonnie. These are your friends. I want you to meet..Forky! *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)/Mr. Potato Head: Hello! *Spike the Dragon (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)/Slinky Dog: Hi! *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: Aah! *Fox (Skunk Fu!)/Trixie Woody, I have a question... um...well actually not just one, I have ALL the questions. *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles)/Bonnie's Dad: Who wants to gon a road trip? *Violet Parr (The Incredibles)/Bonnie: Me! *Stripey (The Animal Shelf)/Buttercup: Vacation! *Robby (Pingu)/Buzz Lightyear: You need help with that? *Pingu/Woody: No no, I got it. I know this is a little strange, but we all have to make sure nothing happens to Forky. *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: Woody! *Winnie the Pooh/Hamm: Uhh, something happened to him. *Pingu/Woody: Buzz! We've gotta get Forky! *Robby (Pingu)/Buzz Lightyear: Roger that! *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)/Rex: The panic is attacking me! *Pingu/Woody: Change of plans. Jessie, Hamm, Buzz, Bo, Rex, Potato Heads. *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)/Mr. Potato Head: Hey! Watch it buddy! *Peppa Pig/Mrs. Potato Head: What do we do?! *Pingu/Woody: Let's go save a spork! *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh)/Dolly: Do I need to be worried? *Pingu/Woody: My guys are veterans, they'll hang in there. *Robby (Pingu)/Buzz Lightyear: On my way Woody! *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh)/Dolly: (Laughs) *Robby (Pingu)/Buzz Lightyear: Ooof! *Pingu/Woody: Oooh! *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: I know the perfect toy to help. *Red (The Angry Birds Movie)/Duke Caboom: Duke Caboom, Canada's greatest stuntman. Huh! Oh yeah! *Pingu/Woody: Huh? *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: He's posing. Duke, we need to... *Red (The Angry Birds Movie)/Duke Caboom: Hold on, one more! Ooooh yeah! *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: Hold on! *Pingu/Woody: Huh? Whoa! *Roo (Winnie the Pooh)/Forky: Woody will save me... I've know that guy my whole life... two days. *Robby (Pingu)/Buzz Lightyear: Aah! *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)/Bunny: Is that how we look on the inside? *Owl (Winnie the Pooh)/Ducky: There's so much f-fluff! *Violet Parr (The Incredibles)/Bonnie: We have to find him, Mom! *Pingu/Woody: Bonnie needs Forky. *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: Aw, Sheriff Woody, always comin' to the rescue. That's gonna be quite a jump for you and Duke. *Pingu/Woody: For me? *Red (The Angry Birds Movie)/Duke Caboom: Let's Caboom! *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: Go! *Pingu/Woody: WHOA! *Pingi (Pingu)/Bo Peep: That's where Forky is being kept. *Robby (Pingu)/Buzz Lightyear: How do we get that key? *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)/Bunny: What about the ole' push rush? *Owl (Winnie the Pooh)/Ducky: There ya go. *Granny (Looney Tunes)/Margaret the Store Owner: Ooohh! Where did you two come from...? *Owl and Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)/Ducky and Bunny: The keys! Give them up now, where are they? The keys! Give us the key! *Robby (Pingu)/Buzz Lightyear: yeah, we're not doing that. Category:Toy Story Trailers Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers